Like wolves
by Ariamis Finchwing I
Summary: Um... I think this story is scarry. of coarse I'm frightened of the Salem With trials so... please, don't send me into hell by how many flames I get
1. Grey City

God created the country, Man created the city, and the devil made the small  
town- Some strange old guy in the apartment room next to mine  
Grey City was a religious community of avid churchgoing, God-fearing  
Catholics. That was all that could be said about them, really. Peaceful,  
good people. They believed little boys should be seen and not heard and  
little girls should sew and bear children for their husbands, and any one  
who thought otherwise was persecuted as a witch and either burned alive or  
hanged, or by any other means of death. Ok, so the town WASN'T as peaceful  
as it seemed. There was enough crime, sin, and drugs in this town to make  
it another city of sin on this little, desert planet.  
Once you entered the town, you where immediately greeted by the large poles  
with thick, rope nooses hanging and occasionally waved in the wind. There  
was one main, dirt road that ran through the town, houses and stores and  
things on each side of the road. Right in the middle of the town, however,  
was a large pile of wood; a large stake in the middle of it with some  
singed pieces of rope still attached to the large plank. At the end of the  
small, yet almost macabre town was a large, grim-appearing church, the  
large stained glass windows depicting scenes from the bible drawing the  
suns' rays into the one, large white room. There was a small, red door that  
stuck out from the dark interior like a spot of blood on a pale white gown.  
People knew they where going to 'be forgiven by the Christ Almighty' for  
the worst crime conceivable in the town, Witchcraft, by going into that  
small, red door. No one knew what EXACTLY went on inside that door, but  
they knew that the suspected witch was going to get what they deserved for  
not worshipping God, and they where NEVER coming out, unless they confessed  
and then they would be executed publicly. If you ignored all the items used  
to destroy human lives for disbelief in the Catholic religion, at first  
glance, the town would seem, almost, normal.  
***  
Vash, the legendary humanoid typhoon, walked almost happily through the  
desert, carrying a small parcel filled to the brim with his favourite  
delicacy, Doughnuts.  
"Wow, too bad Meryl and Milly away, I'm ACTUALLY having some fun,  
HAHAHAAAA!" Vash laughed in his trademark, hysterical way. He finally  
managed to loose the two back in the previous town, and was feeling rather  
smug of himself. Of coarse, until the large quantities of sand started  
getting to him. So, to pass the time ((and large amounts of sand and time))  
began to speak to himself.  
"Hmmhmmhmm! La-la-la!" he sang to no tune in particular. "Where's the next  
town anyway? There's GOT to be a new town SOMEWHERE! Unng," Vash moaned,  
giving up his bad singing for his complaining.  
Then, like a faint mirage, a small black dot ((among a large pool of  
'water', which Vash later, to his dismay, was only an illusion played upon  
him by the heat of the two suns and sand)). He walked closer; hoping that  
the small, black dot would came into focus.  
After a few meters of straining his eyes as he walked, he found the small,  
quaint town of Grey City. After spotting the town, Vash broke into break  
neck speed to reach the town, laughing happily and dropping his box of  
doughnuts while he ran, and later regretted it.  
"ALRIGHTALRIGHTALRIIIIIGHT!" Vash yelled happily, running with his eyes  
closed.  
When Vash actually thought to open his eyes, it was too late. With a large  
TWACK, Vash hit one of the hangman's poles and fell to the ground almost  
immediately, semi- conscience.  
By the time Vash recovered from his pole-attack, a large amount of local  
townspeople surrounded him in a tight ring like mourners around an open  
grave. And at the head of the grave was a tall, thin man, who wore a long  
black robe and white collar. A priest.  
"Am. am I dead?" Vash asked weakly, he felt his head, where a large,  
bleeding gash was.  
"Far from it, stranger, this might be the start of your new life," the  
priest said, a large, almost sly smile on his face.  
Vash, confused and in pain, just stared at the blue sky above him, above  
the people. Then, he blacked out again.  
"Quick Amanda, take him to your home and nurse him to his health, then we  
will free his soul," the priest commanded and suddenly, a 21 year old woman  
((at best)) hauled Vash under his arms and dragged him her best to a near  
by house.  
** FEW MOMENTS LATER! YIPEE! **  
Vash woke up in a poorly lit room. The roof, floor, and walls made out of  
wood, along with the bed he was lying in. the covers where white and  
slightly worn from years of use.  
Vash sat up and felt his head, the gash in his head replaced by a large  
patch of gauze. Once his vision cleared, Vash could also notice his lack of  
clothes, with an exception to his pants, which, to his relief, where still  
on.  
He looked around desperately for his shirt and beloved red trench coat. He  
stood up, wobbly at first, but his equilibrium was soon attained again as  
he searched franticly for his clothes.  
Vash stopped as he saw a small wooden chair, a white, button up shirt was  
folded neatly on the seat. He picked it up, raising an eyebrow.  
"Do. they want me to-" Vash began, supposedly speaking to himself, until  
another voice popped into the room.  
"You're supposed to put it on, sir," the voice said. It was a calm voice,  
one that seemed to hide no anger or malice in it. Vash turned around  
quickly to see whom it came from.  
The voice came from a young man, 19 or 20, maybe, with choppy blue-ish  
black hair, which fell into his thin, pale face. His large, almost glowing  
green eyes had a sort of glow behind them as his mouth formed a happy, non-  
threatening smile. He wasn't much taller than Vash, but much more anemic  
and gaunt than Vash. In other words, his features matched his voice.  
"Oh. hello," Vash said warmly. "What's your name?" he asked, giving him a  
short wave.  
The young man's smile seemed to grow bigger, as if his smile before was his  
straight face. "OH! Forgive me sir, My name is Volf Bloodchurch, may I ask  
what's yours?" he asked.  
"Um." Vash began, putting on the shirt, which he noticed, was almost  
identical to Volf's, as well as every other man in this town's, with the  
exception of the priest.  
"My name is.Ben. Yeah, Ben. Ben.Green," Vash responded, coming up with his  
name by 1) the odd way of saying 'bed' and 2) Volf's odd green eyes.  
Volf continued to smile. "Well Mr. Green, welcome to Grey City," Volf gave  
a sort of bow and turned his back.  
"WAIT! Excuse me! Where's my clothes? I mean, the clothes I came into this  
town wearing?" Vash asked, hoping to catch Volf's attention once again.  
Volf thought a second, his smile still somewhat there, and finally looked  
up, a sort of confused look on his smiling, warm face.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Green, I wouldn't know," Volf said, turning back around and  
walking out.  
Vash's eyes lowered slightly and slouched in uneasiness. His eyes caught  
the small, glass mirror in the room, which was slightly cracked in the  
corner, which almost resembled a small black spider web.  
He looked at himself in the white button up shirt and rose an eyebrow.  
"Wow. wonder where's my clothes," Vash said, looking around again, then  
giving up and walking outside.  
The town was quiet, the people running around going about their business.  
Vash rose an eyebrow. "This has. GOT to be too good to be true," Vash said.  
No bounty hunters, no crime, no killing, he thought this place was pretty  
nice.  
"OH! Hello again, Mr. Green," a familiar Voice said from behind. Vash  
turned around, recognizing his fake name and noticed Volf.  
He also noticed how sickly pale he was. At least in the faint light of the  
small house, he looked like he had SOME pigment in his skin, instead of  
looking as white as milk.  
-Milk. DOUGHNUTS!. I'm hungry.- Vash thought, Just as the thought of  
Doughnuts entered his mind, a loud growl could be heard. Vash's bottomless  
stomach decided to protest Vash's lack of food  
Once again, Volf smiled. "I see you're hungry, well, come on, let's get  
something to eat," he said happily, motioning with his arm for Vash to  
follow him, which he did obediently.  
Volf lead Vash into a small, saloon-like building, built up of, yes, more  
wood. Small stools lined up against a bar counter, where a tall, bald man,  
40 maybe, with black pants and a white button up shirt ((Vash by now was  
thinking this town was some kind of cult)) stood.  
"Hello customer," the man said, still staring straightforward, cleaning a  
glass.  
"Hello Bill, busy today?" Volf asked happily. Vash looked around, probably  
looking for other people, then thought if Volf felt any other emotion than  
Happiness.  
-Well, at least he's optimistic,- Vash thought, still searching for the  
people.  
Bill turned to the direction of where the voice came from. "Volf? Hey! I  
thought you where watching the stranger until he woke up with Amanda," Bill  
said, staring now in the direction of where Volf's voice was.  
"He IS awake, Bill, he's with me right now, his name is Ben Green," Volf  
replied happily, then turned to Vash, who was STILL looking for people,  
maybe they where invisible.  
"Don't mind if Bill didn't see you, He's blind, but he doesn't seem to  
mind," Volf whispered. Then Bill spoke up.  
"Why Volf, there you go again, telling people that, I bet ol' Ben could  
have guessed that right off the bat! Haha! You where always the one to  
inform every one, even when you where a little kid," Bill laughed.  
Vash blinked several times. He hadn't seemed to notice, still looking for  
the 'invisible customers' which, by now he had given up looking for.  
Volf turned back to Bill. "Well, Bill, how about a cool glass of water for  
me and Mr. Green here," Volf declared happily.  
"Sorry, Volfie, the water shortage is real bad, witches are up to no good  
you know," Bill said.  
-Witches? - Vash thought inquisitively. - He CAN'T be serious, are these  
people THAT superstitious? - Vash continued to think  
Volf's smile fell slightly, then perked up again. "Hey, Bill, how about  
some doughnuts then? Obviously Mrs. Banker hasn't been TOO effected by the  
water shortage," Volf asked.  
"Alright, you know where she is, Volfie," Bill said, giving him a small  
wave good bye.  
Vash threw the witch thought out of his head and thought immediately about  
doughnuts, a big smile on his face.  
***  
After Volf and Vash enjoyed their small break of doughnuts, night fell  
quickly.  
"Well, Mr. Green, you should really be getting to bed, you took a nasty  
fall back there," Volf said, his immortal smile still on his face.  
Vash looked at Volf, wondering how it was even possible to keep a smile for  
that long.  
"Yeah but, I feel fine," Vash said as Volf stood up. Volf looked at Vash,  
shaking his head.  
"But, it's best if you sleep, you'll feel even better if you do," Volf  
said, this time, Vash standing up and following him back outside. The two  
orange suns seemed to fall from the sky and into the horizon like two  
racers, neck and neck, approaching their finish line, namely the long  
stretch of desert.  
Vash stopped short of the door, which Volf was kindly holding open for him.  
"Why, what's the matter, Mr. Green? You seem alarmed suddenly," Volf asked,  
a concerned look on his face, the large smile now just a smirk.  
"." Vash was silent, he felt, strangely, tired. Just as if all of the  
sudden.  
"I. I'm just feeling. a little tired right now. I guess you're right. I do  
need to go to bed," Vash said, holding his head. He felt unsteady on his  
feet, swaying slightly.  
"Oh. well, we should be getting you into bed then, I'd hate for you to  
faint. Like I said before, you took a nasty fall back earlier today," Volf  
said, holding up Vash and helping him through the door, his smile still  
there.  
"Oh. no. I'll-I'll be ok. I know it." Vash slipped in and out of  
consciousness, his vision blurring. He was thankful for Volf being there,  
or he WOULD have fainted.  
"C'mon Mr. Green, off to bed with you," Volf smiled as he helped walk Vash  
into the house that Vash had woken up to find himself in.  
"N-no. I'll." Vash trailed off. He had officially blacked out, Volf held  
the limp Vash rather well as he carried him to the bed and rested him  
there.  
Volf looked at the sleeping Vash for a few seconds more. "If only you knew,  
how much pain you will be in." he said sadly, his smile falling into a  
melancholy line. He turned and left the room 


	2. A dream within a dream

Chapter 2  
  
"If we shadows have offended, think of this and all is mended, you have  
just but slumbered here, while these visions did appear, and this weak and  
idle theme, no more yielding than a dream." William Shakespeare, Midsummer  
Night's Dream  
  
Vash found himself in the middle of a very green, life filled field with  
trees, plants, butterflies, a lot of things he hadn't seen in a very, VERY  
long time. For some strange reason, the place seemed familiar. He glanced  
around, and suddenly, a VERY familiar face came.  
She was taller than he was, with long black hair and kind, welcoming eyes.  
"Vash," she said her voice happy and friendly, "There you are! Silly, you  
fell asleep under the tree. You gave me quite the- what's the matter?" she  
asked, then her smile grew.  
"Come over here and get your hair cut," she smiled. Vash remembered  
suddenly who it was and where he was. He even remembered this specific  
happening. The kind woman's name was Rem Severem. He recognised the place  
where he used to spend lots of time with his brother, Knives, and Rem on  
the Laylo SEEDS. Vash looked down at himself. He was smaller, with long  
blonde hair and odd clothes.  
Vash looked around for his brother, the notorious Knives Millions, who was  
no where to be seen.  
"Rem." Vash began, his voice sounded younger as he walked up to her. Vash  
felt like he was going to cry. Was it all a dream? Meryl, Milly, Wolfwood,  
Gunsmoke, all of them, was it just a dream? Vash was saddened, but at the  
same time, happy. Maybe it was a premonition of what was going to happen.  
Maybe he could change it. Maybe he-  
"Vash. you look ill, are you sure you're alright?" Rem asked, a concerned  
look on her face.  
Vash's face formed a sad smile. "Rem. is it real? Are you real?" Vash  
asked, still stunned that it was all a dream.  
"Vash, of coarse I'm real, this place is real. Now, come here, let's cut  
your hair," Rem said happily. Vash pushed aside the thoughts of Gunsmoke  
and all his bad dreams (and even the good ones) that involved that barren,  
desolate planet.  
***  
Vash sat patiently as Rem cut his hair. Locks of blonde hair falling onto  
the cloth that shielded his already odd looking clothing.  
"Hmm. I'm going to try something on you," Rem said reflectively.  
"Are you going to spike my hair?" Vash asked, remembering this in his  
dream.  
Rem seemed surprised. "Yes. I am. how did you know?" she asked, slightly  
stunned.  
Vash shrugged. "Oh. just an idea," Vash smiled. If his long, nightmarishly  
realistic dream WAS real, then he could change it all. Stop Knives before  
he could harm anyone. They could actually make it to a planet with life,  
instead of the desert planet he lived so long at.  
Rem's shocked expression gave way into an uneasy smile. "Well, Alright, you  
already spoiled the surprise," Rem laughed as she spiked it. She looked at  
it thoughtfully afterwards.  
"It reminds you of some one in your past, doesn't it?" Vash asked, again,  
referring to his dream. He was surprised how much he was recalling from  
that dream.  
Rem gave him another shocked expression. "Yes. Vash. are you sure you're  
alright?" she asked, taking the cloth off of him.  
"Where's-" before Rem could finish, Vash had already run off, to find his  
brother, who was probably mutilating his hair somewhere in the bowels of  
the ship.  
***  
Vash made it just in time. Knives had already mauled half his hair.  
"Knives, what are you doing? And don't tell me it's because you wanted to  
look like the others, that's a stupid reason," Vash said as he busted in.  
Knives gave him a look of confusion and surprise. "But. that's why I did  
it, Vash, I wanted to look like the others," Knives said as he finished his  
hair.  
Vash looked at Knives, not sure of what to do. He thought, maybe Knives  
COULDN'T be changed, no matter what he said or did.  
"There, see? All better, now I'm not different." Knives smiled, scissors in  
hand.  
"Brother, promise me something. Promise me you will L-l." Vash trailed off.  
Would Knives even LISTEN to what he had to say? Or would he blow him off,  
like every other thing he tried to tell him. Maybe he couldn't change the  
future.  
"Promise me you'll love in your life, forever, even after you die. Please,  
Brother, promise me that you'll love," Vash said, almost crying, almost  
begging.  
Knives looked at Vash like he had gone nuts and was clucking like a chicken  
and banging his head on the wall.  
"W-what are you talking about, Vash? Have you gone insane?" Knives asked,  
his confused look still on his face.  
"JUST PROMISE ME! And never break the promise. Please. Please Knives.  
promise me that you will love and bring peace to the world," Vash pleaded,  
tears coming to his eyes. He remembered his dream. All the terrible things  
Knives did, killed people, killed his own TEAMMATES. He remembered his idea  
of paradise, where it would just be him and Vash. Together until the end.  
Vash couldn't stand that; he WOULDN'T stand for it.  
".If it will get you to stop begging, then, yes, I promise you I will love  
and spread peace," Knives said, dully.  
"You need to mean it, Knives, promise me and mean it," Vash's begging voice  
morphed into a stern, determined voice, stronger.  
"I PROMISE I PROMISE! Sheesh, what's your problem?" Knives asked, shaking  
his head.  
"You better keep that promise, Knives, or." Vash trailed off. He didn't  
know how he would punish his brother, so came up with something off the top  
of his head.  
"Or I'll kill you," Just saying the words didn't feel right in Vash's  
mouth. He couldn't kill his brother. He came close a few times, but never  
could actually kill him. To kill his own brother would be. well.  
uncivilised.  
Knives looked at Vash, an austere look on his face. "You. you would? You  
would kill me. if I broke a promise?" Knives asked, half of him thinking  
Vash was defrauding him, the other half thinking Vash had gone completely  
insane and would actually carry out the plan to kill him if he screwed up  
and broke the promise.  
"Y-yes. I will. so do you mean it when you promise me?" Vash asked, his  
face straight. He felt so out of character, but he was going to change the  
future and he wasn't going to see people around him die like he did in his  
dream.  
"I." Knives began, he didn't ACTUALLY think Vash would or COULD kill him.  
"I. promise." Knives said, still scared.  
Vash's straight face grew into a smile as he hugged his brother. "Thank  
you, Knives, you. you don't understand how much this means to me," Vash's  
eyes filled with tears. Tears of joy. He couldn't wait to see what planet  
they would go to.  
"Vash." Knives trailed off, he sounded, odd, different.  
"Yes, Knives? What is it?" he asked, still hugging his brother tightly.  
"Are. are you serious. when you say you'll kill me?" Knives asked, pushing  
Vash away.  
"Yes. and when we arrive to the next planet, I'll keep my eye on you, every  
second of your life, to make sure you keep your promise. And if you break  
it, I'll be there, and I'll keep MY side of the bargain," Vash said  
happily.  
Then, he felt strange. He felt, unnatural, threatening Knives like that.  
Like this. He pulled away from Knives, who was pale, looking at Vash in the  
eyes, frightened.  
"V-Vash. Are y-you alright?" Knives asked, eyes still wide with fear.  
Vash realised what he said, what he was saying. "I." Vash couldn't finish,  
he backed out of the dark room and into the hallway. This couldn't be  
happening. Somehow, it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like it was  
actually happening.  
"W-what is going on?" Vash stammered to no one in particular, eyes darting  
around, frightened.  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Vash cried out in confusion.  
Vash was about to run back to where Rem was, when- 


	3. Greetings and Salutations

CHAPTER 3  
  
"I have always depended on the kindness of strangers," Scarlet O'Hara, Gone  
with the Wind  
  
The loud crowing of a rooster caused Vash to wake suddenly. He was, once  
again, taller, had a deeper voice, and was wearing a white button up shirt,  
just like the end of his 'dream'.  
Vash stood up; his head feeling like it would roll off his shoulders. He  
looked out the small window. The two suns where beginning to rise, the  
larger sun almost peeking through the cover of sandy horizon, not quite  
ready to start the day. He yawned, and staggered out the small door, which  
was slightly ajar. He was confused how ANYONE could be up at this hour,  
but, sure enough, he saw Volf, sitting happily at the wooden table in the  
main room of the house, smiling his world proof smile.  
"Why, hello there, Mr. Green, how are you feeling this fine morning? Better  
I hope, after that fainting incident, I thought you wouldn't wake until  
noon!" Volf said, his voice surprisingly awake.  
"Yeah. I thought that too," Vash said, his brain felt like it was throwing  
it's self upon the side of Vash's skull in an attempt to end its existence.  
"You don't look so good, Mr. Green, maybe you should-" Volf began.  
"NO!. *ahem* no. I'm fine, really, I just have a head ache, that's all,"  
Vash interrupted, remembering what happened last time Volf suggested he go  
to sleep.  
Volf smiled at Vash, well, it would have been just a look if Volf was like  
any other person and had OTHER emotions besides carefree happiness.  
"So. who are all the other people in the town? I never got to see them,  
really," Vash smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed by  
his irascibility.  
Volf nodded. "OH! Forgive me, well, come with me, are you ready to leave  
the house?" Volf asked.  
Then, vash's stomach growled loudly.  
Volf smiled, bigger than usual. "Well, while I introduce you to the  
townspeople, we can get something to eat," Volf said.  
Vash smiled as Volf walked out the door and followed.  
"You mean. people are up ALREADY?" Vash asked in disbelief.  
Volf nodded. "Now, come along, before people run back to their houses,"  
Volf joked.  
***  
Vash followed Volf, looking to which people he pointed to as Volf gave  
their names and business in the town.  
"And that's Mrs. Ambers, she's too old to work now, but she takes care of  
the little ones while their parents work," Volf said, pointing to an old  
crone of a woman with white hair and an eerie pale blue glass eye. She  
waved happily to Vash and Volf, who waved back promptly.  
"That's Mr. Boomers, he fixes things, shoes, cars, tools," Volf continued,  
now pointing to a younger man, 40 maybe, with black-ish grey hair he gave a  
short wave to them as he had his head in the roof of an old, beat up truck.  
While Volf spoke about the townspeople and their jobs, Vash couldn't help  
but notice the strange items placed strategically in the middle of the  
town, like the string of nooses and the large pyre.  
Volf continued down the town while Vash wondered, to the 8-year-old school  
children, Sarah, Johnny and Freddie. To the 20-year-old woman who flirted  
aimlessly at Vash, and Vash, who didn't seem to mind at all.  
"Well, I think that's-" Volf began, but a loud, familiar voice that even  
Vash seemed to recognise, came from behind.  
"Well, Mr. Volf Bloodchurch, you never gave me the honour of meeting the  
stranger who ran into town," the man laughed  
Volf jumped with not only surprise, but Vash could swear he jumped with  
some fright.  
"OH! Hello there, father Bagwell, This is Mr. Green," Volf said. His smile  
was still there, but Vash could see, deep in his oddly bright green eyes,  
there was a deep fear for this man.  
"Please, call me Ben, Father. Bagwell, you too, Volf," Vash said. He felt  
awkward calling this man 'Father'. Maybe it was because his friend Wolfwood  
was a priest and he never needed to call him that. Now that he looked back  
at it, he never really asked if Wolfwood minded him not calling him that.  
"Well. Ben. Welcome to Grey city, I hope Mr. Bloodchurch has treated you  
well," Father Bagwell began. Volf looked to Vash; again, Vash could see the  
fear in his eyes, yet his smile still existed.  
"Yes. yes he has, I'm very surprised how well a total stranger has treated  
me. I'm very grateful," Vash smiled.  
-He seems frightened of him. Why? He doesn't seem that scary, - Vash  
thought, eyeing Volf with the corner of his eye.  
"Good. good. I'm glad to see that Mr. Bloodchurch is doing a good job in  
treating you with much hospitality," Father Bagwell said, glaring at Volf,  
before turning around.  
Volf seemed relieved by seeing the back of Father Bagwell.  
"Well, let's get some breakfast, eh? I bet you're starved," Volf said  
happily.  
Vash wanted to know why he was so afraid of Father Bagwell, but decided now  
was the time for food and not to appear to preliminary in asking such  
personal questions from what he even admitted was a complete stranger.  
Instead, he smiled back and replied, "Yeah, I am, thank you for showing me  
around." 


	4. Sorry, Mate

Chapter 4  
  
"I'm sorry," world known apology  
  
Vash found himself once again, in the doughnut shop with the strange Volf. "How was your sleep, you where crying out in your dream," Volf asked, seemingly out of the blue. Vash was a little surprised by the question, but Volf was concerned, so he couldn't blame him for that. "Oh. um. I just had a bad dream, that's all, Nothing big," Vash said, wanting to change the subject. "Well. forgive me for being so insolent in my questioning, but, Who's Rem?" Volf asked, innocently and kind. Vash froze. "Uh. uh." he began. How could he explain Rem? He thought of how to explain the young woman who had taught him so much. Volf blinked and smiled some more. "Never mind, it's probably something you'd rather not speak of. After all, she was apart of your dream, but the good part-" Volf continued to talk, but Vash stopped listening. First off, how could he know that Rem was a woman? Second, how did he know that Rem wasn't apart of his bad dream? Volf was a very confusing person. "Ben. Ben? Ben, what kind of doughnut do you want?" Volf asked, after Vash had zoned out by trying to decipher how he knew that. "Huh? Oh, um. glazed." Vash replied blankly, still thinking. Volf gave Vash a confused look. "Is it the question I asked? Damn, I should have known that you would be uncomfortable if I asked that, Again I-" Volf began, appearing embarrassed through his smile. Vash thought there maybe something mentally, if not physically, wrong with Volf. His skin was too pale for the desert. Compared to the pale skin of the strange young man, Vash looked like a lump of coal. "No! No. it's ok, you where just. curious. it's all right, really," Vash interrupted the obviously upset Volf. Volf's eyes softened and relaxed. "Well. still, it's no excuse for me being so rude, I'm-" Volf began. "JUST. it's OK. alright? You don't need to be sorry. Ok?" Vash said quickly, starting to get annoyed. "Yes, I'm-" "DON'T BE," Vash practically yelled, losing his temper. He placed his forehead into his hand and gave a slight sigh of annoyance. "I'm sorry for upsetting-" Volf began. Vash just pointed an annoyed finger at Volf, no matter what he'd say, Volf would come back with an 'I'm sorry' of sorts. It would probably go on forever. Volf shut up, wanting badly to say he was sorry. Soon, their doughnuts came. Vash ate while Volf just looked at his. Vash gave Volf a confused look. "What's the matter? Is it because you're 'sorry'? Don't be, it's ok, honestly. It's just after the first thousand times you say 'I'm sorry', it gets on peoples nerves," Vash answered his own question and Volf's. Volf thought a second, then nodded once happily. "All right, Mr. Green. So, my apology is accepted then, thank you," Volf said. Vash returned the smile and continued to eat.  
  
***  
  
"So, Mr. Va-Green, what do you think of our town so far?" Volf asked. Vash looked at Volf confused. "What did you start to call me?" he asked. Did he start to call him Vash? How could he know? The more Vash spent time with Volf, the more confusing the young man was. "I-uh-Mr. Green, My mind froze for a second as I tried to remember your name. Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night," Volf replied quickly, nervously. Vash said nothing, but gave him a stern look. "Yes? What is it?" Volf asked, innocently. "What did you start to call me?" Vash's voice was dropping into an annoyed tone again. "I swear, I called you Mr. Green, I don't know what you're talking about," Volf began to walk faster. Vash put a hand to Volf's shoulder, causing Volf to jump a good 5 centimetres into the air. Volf turned around quickly to face Vash. "I swear, I won't be angry with you, just tell me, what did you start to call me?" Vash asked, his annoyed voice now calm again. "I.I started to call you, this is ridiculous, Vash, as in the legendary Stampede, Sorry," Volf apologised. Vash moved his hand off Volf's shoulder and stared at him blankly. "How. how could you." Vash started to say. Volf looked at Vash, a look of confusion on his face. "I. I'm sorry, if I have offended you, Mr. Green," Volf said, backing away slightly. "How could you know my name?" Vash whispered to Volf. Volf's eyes widened with not only confusion, but also fear. "You. you mean you're." Volf backed away some more. Vash didn't respond. He just looked at Volf. He could see his fear and confusion. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? I could have kept your secret, I'm good at keeping secrets," Volf's smile came back again as he whispered back. "Come on, Let's go do something," Volf said as he walked away, calmly. Now, it was Vash's turn to be frightened and confused. -Did he know all along? Why didn't he say anything? - Vash thought, following Volf in silence. "Are you going to be alright, Mr. Green?" Volf asked. Then, he leaned near Vash's ear. "I was going to find out sooner or later, you could have told me, Vash, I'm not going to turn you to Knives," Volf whispered into Vash's ear. Vash grew more frightened and more confused than before. -Ok, this is weird, I don't usually talk in my sleep, but what did I do? Did I blurt out EVERYTHING in my dream?!- Vash thought angrily. "Voooolllff. Vooooolllfff," a creaky, shrill old voice called from behind. Vash felt like he was going to shit his pants by the mere sound of the voice, where Volf just turned around happily and waved to old Mrs. Ambers. "Yes, Ma'am? Do you need me?" Volf asked. Vash still was afraid of the old woman, even though she seemed kind. "I need some ingredients for my. soup. I was wondering, young Volf, if I could borrow some?" she asked, as she hobbled herself towards Volf. "Of coarse you may, Mrs. Ambers, You know you can always turn to me for ingredients," Volf replied happily. Volf turned to Vash, who was cowering behind him. "I hope you don't mind me going back to the house and fetching some items for Mrs. Ambers, do you, Mr. Green?" Volf asked as Mrs. Ambers handed him her list of needed items. "No, in fact, can I come?" Vash asked, he wanted to get away from the old woman. Volf smiled and nodded. "Come on, Mrs. Amber's soup awaits!" Volf laughed happily. Vash took the list out of Volf's hand, which, Volf practically handed to him. "Sand worm tongue. batwing. desert nightshade?. AH! Pepper!." Vash seemed to get more and more confused as to how one would acquire such items, let alone FIND such things on Gunsmoke. Volf glanced at Vash for a moment, then turned back forward. "Yes, Mrs. Amber's soup ingredients seem odd, but I'll tell you one thing, Mr. Green, afterwards, the soup is to die for, HAHA!" Volf laughed as he walked. Vash stopped for a second to read the remaining ingredients. - .Thomas eye. dead man's hair. and here's another one that I'm recognise, sand. that shouldn't be hard to find.- Vash thought. He continued walking, still glancing at the list.  
  
***  
  
They arrived to the house in a relatively short amount of time. "Ok, Mr. Vash, what's first on the list?" Volf asked, opening the cupboards in the small, kitchen like room. "Huh? Oh! Um. Sand worm tongue," Vash read. Volf looked around in each cupboard until exclaiming a short 'Aha! Here it is!" and pulled down a large, dusty jar filled with long, blue slimy looking pieces of fleshy tongues. Volf handed the jar to Vash, who looked at it with curiosity. "Tell me, Volf, how DOES one get the tongue of a sand worm. I mean, with out having their arm bitten off?" Vash asked as he slightly fumbled with the jar. "Lots and lots of practice Mr. Vash, practice makes perfect," Volf laughed slightly, he seemed to be enjoying searching for the odd items in the large cupboards. "Oh. ok next is. batwing? Wait. what in the-" Vash began, but before he could finish, he was quickly handed another smaller jar filled with small black, wrinkled, membranous wings. "Batwings," Volf said. "Um. ok. now it's Desert Nightshade. where do you find-" Vash was interrupted again by Volf handing him, yet another jar. This jar was brown, opaque and was labeled in spidery like handwriting as 'Desert Nightshade' and small skull and crossbones design on the side. "Desert Nightshade," Volf said quickly. "Um. ah. Pepper." Vash said, relieved once again by the one thing that was slightly normal on the list. Volf looked around in several cupboards. "Hmmm." he said. "Um. where do you manage to get all this stuff, Volf?" Vash asked, now taking the chance to ask his question with out being interrupted by a jar being shoved into his arms. "I look, Mr. Vash. where could the pepper be?" Volf replied, pushing aside several jars to look for the ingredient. "Another question, are you related to a girl named Milly Thomson?" Vash asked, noticing the many times Volf called him 'Mr. Vash' like Milly did. "Hmm? No, that name is new to me? Is she a friend of yours?" Volf asked, finally giving up searching. "Well, I'll have to tell Mrs. Ambers that I'm all out of pepper, what's next on the list, Mr. Vash?" Volf asked, turning back to the encumbered Vash. "OH! You can place those on the table if you need to Mr. Vash," Volf said. Vash, happily, set the many items on the small wooden table. "Next is. Thomas eye," Vash said. One thing confused him. How could one man have so many odd and bizarre things in his cupboard and lack pepper? "Thomas eye, hmm, I'll have to get more, I seem to be running out," Volf said reflectively as he set the tinted blue jar filled with small, black orbs on the table amongst the other ingredients. "Dead man's hair? Hmm, these are strange ingredients for a soup," Vash said, scratching his head. "Right here, yeah, I thought that the first time I helped Mrs. Ambers with her soup, but, believe me, the soup tastes GREAT," Volf said happily, looking content as he thought about the soup. He placed another jar on the table. "Sand, that shouldn't be too hard to find," Vash laughed. Volf smiled at Vash and placed a clear jar filled to the brim with, surprisingly, black sand. "Is that all? I'll help you carry these things back to Mrs. Ambers," Volf said, grabbing at least half of the items on the table, maybe even more, leaving Vash with the Desert Nightshade, sand and Batwing. "What's the soup called, anyway?" Vash asked, still slightly struggling with the three items. "Hmm. I don't remember, Mr. Green," Volf said, switching his name as he opened the door to the town and held it open for Vash, despite the large amount of items in his arms. "Hmm. Maybe I could try it when she's done," Vash smiled and laughed. Volf laughed also. "Maybe, it's really good, you'd like it, Mr. Green," "Please, call me Ben. Volf. it makes me uncomfortable when you call me Mr. Green," Vash said, walking out of the door and Volf closed it. "I'm-" Volf began, until Vash threw him a look. 


End file.
